This Is Who I Am
by AnAross3000
Summary: Written with 88madison88! This is a collection of one-shot song-fics by our favorite artists/bands. Hope you like them! "This is the last night you'll spend alone Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be."
1. The Bird And The Worm

**Hey, it's Ana and Maddie! We have decided to make a collection of song-fics. A lot of them will be sad... but hopefully there will be some happy, uplifting ones.**

**Make sure you check out Maddie's amazingly, outstanding story Save Me! It's fantastic! **

**The song used in this one-shot is The Worm And The Bird by The Used. We decided to use the cover of it by Katherine Crowe. **

**You can find the video on YouTube at: /watch?feature=plpp&v=sQCk2HghcE8**

**Oh, and apparently with this one you might need tissues...**

**Without further ado, The Bird And The Worm!**

***((WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND HOMICIDE))***

* * *

Jack rocks back and forth as he hears the voices in his head. "Kill... Kill... Kill..." they continue to say.

"No!" Jack screams, "Leave me alone!"

But the voices continue to yell in his head. "No one loves you... Your mom doesn't love you, Grandpa doesn't love you, your friends don't love you..."

"Cut it out! You're lying!" Jack began into dig his nails into his arms, immediately drawing blood.

"And Kim doesn't love you... She could never love a freak like you! How can anyone love someone who's schizophrenic?! HOW?!"

As soon as the voices scream in his head, Jack screams, "SHUT-UP!"

Suddenly the voices stop and Jack is alone in his room, crying and shaking, trying to calm himself down, "You're okay, you're okay... Voices are gone..." He slowly begins to stand up on his shaking legs and balances himself against the wall.

You see, Jack tends to go through this every morning he wakes up. Demonic voices scream and force him to do things he doesn't want to do. He found out he was schizophrenic just a few years ago and can only control the voices if he takes a medication that makes him feel sick. But he would much rather feel sick than deal with the voices in his head. No one except for his family knows he's schizophrenic. Jack would be devastated if the Wasabi Warriors found out about his disorder. He would be treated differently.

As he makes his way to the bathroom, he leans over the sink and stares at his reflection. His skin no longer had that tanning glow and his normally thick, brown hair was dull and flat. His shoulders fall at the sight of himself and he sighs. He stares back at his reflection, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. Suddenly, he begins to notice red liquid dripping onto his sink and oozing down his mirror. He closes his eyes tightly and shakes his head. _It's not real! It's not real!_ Jack thinks to himself.

With his eyes still closed, he reaches out a shaking hand and grabs the almost empty bottle from the edge of the sink. He grips the bottle tightly and unscrews the cap. He quickly shoves a few pills into his mouth and swallows hard. He takes a shallow breath and soon the voices begin to disappear. Jack gazes at himself through the mirror again and turns the faucet on. His trembling hands reach out for the water and he splashes it onto his face. Slowly, he stops quivering from fear and can think clearly. He gulps and starts to get ready for school.

He flings his backpack on his back and skates down the street. The wind ruffles his hair as he pushes off the ground, propelling himself forward. It's the same routine everyday. He wakes up and hears the voices screaming, telling him to do things against his will, he struggles to take his medication and get ready for school on time. Then, it's out the door as fast as possible, grab his skateboard and rush down the streets. But this morning something is different. Instead of the voices leaving him after he takes his medication they follow him to school.

He walks inside the building, early for once. He hears whispers and looks to his left. There's a group of kids whispering and pointing at him. He blinks and they're just playing on their phones. He hears more people talking under their breath about him and he looks to his right. Again, he sees them talking about him and signifying him. He shakes his head and looks again. He realizes that they're just studying. _They're just hallucinations._ He tells himself. If only he believed that.

He keeps repeating to himself that they're hallucinations. But, as he walks closer to his locker he feels more people watching and talking about him, the anxiety builds up more, more, more. The whispers get louder and his heart beats faster. Harder and harder against his chest. His hands are slick with sweat. He tries to calm himself and breaths deeply. It works but it's only a matter of time before they come back and he looses it.

Jack finally gets to his locker and opens it. After exchanging his books for his first class, one of his closest friends show up. He smiles at the sight of her. "Hey, Kim."

"Hey, Jack, how are you?"

"Great." he lies to her. If only she knew... She starts to say something but the voices stop him from hearing her. She finishes talking and stares at him, expecting an answer. He tries to keep his smile on and nod his head but the voices start to take over his mind.

"You're alone in this world. You're pathetic and worthless. Kim only talks to you because she pities you."

"No, that's not true." He tries to keep his voice low but Kim hears him.

"Jack? You okay?" she asks worriedly but he can't hear her. He snaps his eyes closed and gives his head a small, quick shake. He then opens them to reveal Kim's worried expression. "Are you all right?" He stares at her blankly. "...Jack?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Come on, let's get to class."

Somehow Jack manages to get through the rest of his morning classes without any major freak-outs but he hears them in the back of his head, quietly plotting something sinister. He ignores them but at lunch he fails to tune them out.

He's in the lunch line waiting to get his food when the voices start to take over once again. "It's time to kill... Kill... KILL!" He gasps in shock as the voices increase and his head pounds. Everything blurs over and he feels weak. "Kill them. Kill all of them." He stops moving in the line and it gets held up. The kids get annoyed with him as he fights a battle in his head.

Frank, who is behind him, gets especially peeved. He shoves Jack to make him move and Jack falls to the ground. "Get him, Jack. Hurt him. Make him regret pushing you." the voices continue to press.

"No, I'm not going to!" he yells back. Everyone stares at the brunette after his sudden outburst.

"What's wrong with you? Just move up." Frank tells him angrily.

"Attack him, injure him. Hurt. Him." the voices scream. Jack, shaking uncontrollably, stands up and throws a punch at Frank. Frank doesn't see it coming and is hit, right in the jaw. He spits out blood and glares at Jack. Then, even more of the unexpected happens. Jack beats him up, punching, hitting, and swinging at Frank. He sits on top of him and his fist collides with Frank's face repeatedly.

"Stop this. Let me stop, please." Jack begs his demons. Tears stream down his face rapidly and everyone stares at him, confused.

"Make him hurt. Punish him. Injure him. Kill him."

"No! Don't! Go away! I don't want you!" Jack yells.

"Kill him. Kill him now!" they screech.

"I can't!" He drops his fist that's covered with Frank's blood.

"Use your pocket knife. Get rid of him, KILL HIM." Jack grasps the pocket knife from inside his pocket. His shaking hands quickly find one of the sharp blades and holds it over Frank's neck. Everyone gasps, Kim, Jerry, and the Black Dragons try to pull Jack off but he fights back. They can't move him. He moves the blade closer to his skin. Jack's glassy eyes disappear and widen when he sees Frank's bloody face and the knife, hovering above Frank's face.

He drops the knife and scrambles off of Frank and bolts out of the cafeteria. He starts to breath quickly as he makes a run for it. Jack hastens out of the school and off the premises. He collapses down in his bedroom. His parents, both at work and his sister, Aaryn, at school, like he should be. He pulls his knees to his chest and wraps his scarred arms around his legs and puts his head down. Violent sobs rack his body and he gasps for air.

"Kill him. You were supposed to kill him. He's still breathing!"

"NO! STOP IT!" he yells at the top of his lungs. His fingers grip his head and he pulls at his long hair. "STOP!" His fingers reach down for his arms and they sink into his upper arm. They drag down and his skin breaks. The blood flows freely as Jack begins to hyperventilate. His cries turn to coughs and he soon he starts to gag. He runs into the bathroom and vomits into the toilet. He wipes his mouth as tears still leak from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks and the voices continue their rampage.

"Kill... Kill... Kill someone." He looks up at the counter and sees the blade. "It's time to pay. You know you've had it coming." they wail. He stretches for the sharp blade and holds the cold piece in his hand. He clutches it tightly as he moves it closer and closer to his skin. "Kill...kill...kill... KILL! DIE!"

Without any hesitation, he plunges the blade as deep as he can into his skin. He cries out in pain and everything is blurry. More tears fall from his eyes as he starts to fade.

A few minutes after Jack left school, Kim decides to follow him. Little does she know that she's about to witness the most horrifying scene in her entire life.

"Jack!" Kim yells as she opens his door and sees him, blood everywhere. "Jack..." she whispers his name as she runs towards him. She pulls him close and tries to put pressure in his stab wound. "How did you do this? Why did you?!" Tears form in her eyes.

"It's okay... I need this... I want this..."

"Why?! You can't do this!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Jack, what's going on? Why didn't you tell me? I can help you. Why?"

"...don't want help..."

"Tell me why!"

"Schizophrenia. ...diagnosed few years ago... Sick of it... Voices said to kill Frank... Need to kill someone... Killed... Me... Have to make it stop... It's going to be over soon..." He smiles faintly at the last six words.

"Jack! I can't lose you! Jack, please don't!" she sobs.

"Too late... I love you, Kim." And with that his eyes close for the last time.

* * *

It's a stormy night as Kim makes her way to the Seaford grave yard. It is there that one of her many close friends lie and she decides to go visit him, since it is the exact day that he died.

Once she reaches his grave, she sits right in front the stone, not caring if her clothes get wet or dirty.

"Hey, Jack," she says, smiling sadly. "It's been one year since and I miss you. A lot. I wish you could be here. I wish you could have seen Jerry win his brown belt and Milton get his blue one. I hope you know how much everyone misses you. Even Frank and the Black Dragons miss you. Your sister wants her big brother back and I bet your brother would too. Your baby brother was born last month. The same month as you. His name is Geoffrey. Geoffrey Michael Brewer. And I promise you, I'm going to make sure he takes karate when he's older. His hand is always curled in a fist and your mom says you used to do that too. Apparently, Aaryn never did that and she isn't a Martial artist. Maybe it's a boy thing in the Brewer household or maybe it's a Martial artist thing." She laughs and continues, "I miss you, Jack. I want my friend back. I'll see you again one day." She touches his tombstone gently, as if she was touching a person. "I love you."

Kim stands up and slowly walks away from his grave. She walks under the arch and out of the cemetery. A warm breeze waves the weeping willow tree branches around. She smiles and closes her eyes. She knows it's not a small random wind. It's Jack. And he's here with her. He's with his friends, his family, and Geoffrey.

* * *

**Well that was sad. If you liked the ending, review! If you didn't like the ending, still review! We want to know what you think about it!**

**Go read Save Me please!**

**~AnA and Maddie xoxo**


	2. The Last Night

**Hey! Maddie and I worked hard on this one like always and we hope you enjoy it! We're both really surprised at how long it turned out to be! **

**The song we used is The Last Night by Skillet. Which Maddie HAD to get me addicted to them. Grrrr! We're both huge Panheads and hope you like this one shot!**

* * *

"Hey, Kim?" Jack says, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "You ready to go?"

Kim, not paying attention and picking at her sleeves says, "Yeah sure, Jerry..."

Jack looks at her confused, then says, "Um... It's Jack..." Noticing that she is still focused on her sleeves, he touches her shoulder. "Kim! You okay?"

Kim looks up from what she was doing, obviously startled "Oh, yeah, right. I'm fine." She chuckles nervously. "I just... uh... Have to go to the bathroom!"

Before Jack can say anything, Kim takes off in seconds.

Over the past couple of weeks, Jack has seen Kim act differently. She's no longer herself. She's been going to karate practice less and less, when she's there, she doesn't pay any attention. When she does pay attention, she always manages to hurt herself. It's her wrists that she injures the most. Another thing that Jack has noticed in the past, is that Kim is always wearing dark, baggy clothes and she isn't eating. It's been worrying him to the core, knowing that his best friend has been doing this to herself. Only thing, is that he wants to think of her as something more than a friend.

Kim reaches the bathroom and runs into a stall. She slams the door shut and tears fill her eyes. She shuts her eyes and tries to stop them from falling.

She swipes furiously at the tears dripping down her cheeks. They fall too quickly and she gives up on drying her eyes. _What is wrong with you?! _She thinks to herself bitterly. _Why can't you just pull it together?!_

As she looks at herself in the mirror, finally wiping her tears and getting rid of any evidence that she has been crying, the bathroom door opens. A girl, painted with make-up walks in with her little clones, Lindsey and Lorie, she looks at Kim with an icy cold glare and scoffs.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Southern Slut."

"Leave me alone, Donna, I'm not in the mood." Kim tries to walk by the girls, but they block her way. Kim glares at the girls before shoving her shoulder into Donna and using as much strength to push past them.

"Run, Kimmy! Run like you always do!"

When Donna said that, she immediately turns around and says, "I don't run away from my battles, but right now, I don't feel like wasting my energy on something like you."

"You're nothing but a slut! A trashy, southern slut!"

Kim smirks and says "Oh look, you finally looked in the mirror! Takes one to know one. Bitch." Before Kim can leave the bathroom Lindsey pulls Kim's hair. "Ow! What the hell?!"

When she turns around to face the demons from hell, Kim is immediately punched in the lip. They grab onto her arm and pull her back and they force her down. Before Kim has a moment to react, Lori's sapphire blue wedge kicks Kim in the stomach. "Why don't you do us all a favor and freaking kill yourself. Drink bleach, hang yourself, slit your wrists, I don't care! Just do it. It'll be better for all of us." Just then, the trio suddenly stops, leaving Kim confused until she hears footsteps outside of the door.

"Kim? Are you in there? Everything all right?"

Seizing the opportunity, Kim picks herself off the ground and quickly glances at herself in the mirror. She realizes that she doesn't look like a huge mess and hopes that Jack doesn't notice the small cut on her lip. "Kim?!"

"I'm fine! I'll be out in a second!" She scowls at the Barbie dolls and quickly leaves the restroom. She pushes the door open and it slams into someone. There's a dull thud as the person falls to the ground.

"Um, ow!"

"Next time don't stand behind the door, idiot." She starts to walk away but it quickly turns to a run. Jack stands up and stares after her before breaking into a run.

"Kim! Wait!" He catches up to her after a second. "Kim..." His hand grabs onto her shoulder and he turns her around. "What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

She takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes. "Nothing. Everything is fine. Like I keep telling you."

"Kim, I know there's something."

"It's nothing! Don't worry!" He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Jack, it's nothing. I promise."

"...fine. Let's go home then." Kim grabs her bag and they walk out of the building. While they walk home Jack fills her in with everything she's been missing at karate practice. She nods occasionally and pretends that she's listening but Jack easily sees through her acting. He goes along with it, knowing that if he confronts her, she'll deny it. They finally reach her house and he turns to her.

"Kim, I know there's something going on." She opens her mouth to object but he cuts her off, "And I know you'll only deny anything so, if you eventually want to talk about whatever, I'm always here. Text me 'kay?" He puts his hand under her chin and lifts it up. "Look at me, I'm worried about you. I want to help and needing help doesn't mean you're weak."

"Fine, I'll text you if anything comes up but I am fine!" She manages a small smile and Jack returns it.

"Good. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

She watches him walk towards his house, she opens her door and walks inside to reveal her father sleeping on the couch. A bottle of beer next to his hand. Her nose wrinkles in disgust. The house reeks of liquor and cigarette smoke.

She bites her lip nervously, not sure what happened to her dad. Walking into the kitchen she notices her mom sitting at the table. Now, Kim's mom isn't always the nicest person to talk to. Growing up her parents were lawyers and she's accustomed to having a lot of money. Always getting what she wanted when she wanted it when she was younger didn't do her much good and she's become one of the snobbiest, rudest women in Seaford. "What happened to Dad?" Her mother looks up but doesn't say anything.

"You're what happened." Kim hears his snarly voice behind her. She turns around and sees her father standing over her.

"W-what'd I do?"

"It's your fault I got fired today. If it wasn't for you I would still have a job!" he yells at her. His harsh voice cuts like knives. His hand stretches out in front of her and before she can defend herself, she gets slapped across the face. She stares at him in shock before sprinting up the stairs and locking the bathroom door behind her. She looks at herself in the mirror. She takes in the cut on her lip from Donna, the handprint on her cheek from her dad, and when she lifts her shirt up slightly, she can see the nasty bruises from Lorie. Slowly rolling up her sleeves she takes the knife and drags it over her skin. She watches the blood ooze out of the cut and the pain helps her ignore everything that happened earlier. Tears stream down her face as she makes another cut. One after another until she feels all of her anxiety disappear. She looks at the cuts for a minute and then decides to bandage them up. Rolling down her sleeves, she hesitantly walks down the stairs to talk to her mom.

"Hey, Mom?" Kim asks hesitantly, "Can I talk to you?"

"What do you want, Kimberly?" her mother, Angela, asks, not even looking up from her book. "Can't you see I'm busy researching for work?"

"Sorry... Um... I wanted to talk to you about... Donna."

Angela looks up from her book and says, "Donna? You mean Donna Tobin?"

Kim nods her head and sits down on the couch with her mother. "Yeah. She's been..." she hesitates. "Bullying me."

Angela put her book on her lap, looking at her daughter doubtfully. "That's impossible, Donna is the sweetest girl I have ever met."

Kim can't believe what she's hearing! She was coming to her mother in a vulnerable state and she's just dismissing her instead of helping her! She hasn't even noticed Kim's split lip!

"Mom," Kim says, desperately trying to talk to her mother, "Just because you and Donna's mom are friends, it doesn't mean Donna and I are! Have you seen my face?! She jumped me in the bathroom earlier today!"

"Kimberly that is enough!" Angela yells crossly. "Obviously you don't get along with Donna, and that's fine! But I highly doubt she was able to do-" She motions her hand up and down "THIS to you. You were probably biting your lip too hard again and I've told you before that you need to stop that! It's a bad habit!"

She picks her book up off her lap and resumes reading, not even glancing at Kim as she talks.

"But, you're not listening Mom! I-"

"Even if Donna DID do this, which I highly doubt, you can definitely take care of yourself. Those karate lessons aren't going to waste, are they?"

"Yeah, okay." she mutters.

"Good." Angela says blankly "Now, go do your homework. Oh, and don't bother your father. He's under a lot of stress at the moment."

Kim soon feels her anger bubble up inside her. She grits her teeth and says with a fake smile. "Good to know. Thanks for the tip." She walks upstairs and makes a mad dash to her room. Not caring that she slammed the door, Kim sinks to the floor and immediately breaks down. Her cries soon turn into screams and her whole body begins to ache.

"That's it..." She says to herself, her voice hoarse from her screams. "I'm done..."

After picking herself up off the floor, Kim walks to her desk and takes a bunch of papers out of her drawer. "I knew I would eventually need these." She looks at them with red, teary eyes. "I just didn't think it would be this soon."

She holds the notes to her heart, whispers. "I'm sorry." and runs off to mail them all to her parents, friends and the person she would miss most of all. The one person that kept her whole until she broke. The brunette who caught her apple with his foot. The boy... Man, that she has loved for three years since the day they locked eyes on one another. Jackson Nicholas Brewer. "Please forgive me, Jack." She takes off running towards the pier, never looking back.

Once Kim makes it to the pier, dark storm clouds begin to cascade over, the once used to be, blue sky. She swallows the giant lump in her throat and starts to walk towards the edge of the cliff that stood between her and death. Once she makes it to the edge, she starts to hear people yell for her to stop or ask her what the hell she's doing. She thinks about Donna, Lorie, Lindsey, and her parents. "They're the ones that want me dead. They wouldn't care. No one would." Kim whispers to herself as she looks down at the dark blue rapids below her.

Jack was on his way to the dojo but he decided to stop by the pier for a few minutes. _Kim is hiding something, but what?_ He wonders and he walks around aimlessly, soon finding himself close to the end of it. He looks ahead and sees a girl walk a few steps towards the end of the cliff, like she was about to throw herself off. He watches her look down at the treacherous water over the cliff and he pushes his way closer to the girl. As he gets closer he realizes that he knows the girl. It's her. "Kim?!" he screams.

Kim looks back at the crowd and notices Jack running towards her. She tries to turn back around so she can jump, but Jack grabs her tightly in his arms.

"Kim," he says softly into her hair. "Why? Why would you try to jump? You could kill yourself!"

"That's the point." She says as tears formed in her eyes.

"What?"

Kim pulls out of the hug, takes a deep breath and rolls her sleeves up, exposing the not so old cuts and scars.

"Kim..." Jack says, taking one of her wrists gently and rubbing the scars with the pad of his thumb. "I don't know what to say... Why?"

Tears begin to form in the brunet's eyes as Kim says "I'm just done with everything. My parents hate me, people at school hate me and this is the last time I'm going to be putting up with this shit. In a way... I'm saying goodbye..." When that last word escapes from Kim's lips, the tears finally fall down her face.

"But Kim! That's not true!"

"Yes. It is." She says, tears still rushing down her face. She softly puts her hand on Jack's cheek and he puts his own hand over top of her's. "This is the last night."

She looks at his brown teary eyes, turning around on her heel, she leaps over the side. Jack tries to grab her arm but fumbles for it.

"No! Kim!" He looks down at the dark blue water and sees that Kim isn't resurfacing to the top. He screams at the crowd, "Call 911! Now!"

He turns back to the water and is just about to jump when he is grabbed from behind.

"Jack, you can't jump!" Joan says, sternly. "There's no way we can save her. It's too late."

"You're wrong, I can! Let me go!" he screams. He starts to struggle against her but she keeps a tight grip on him. "Let me go! I have to save her!"

"You can't!"

"Because you're holding onto me!"

"Stop struggling, it's too late." she tells him calmly.

"No it's not!" he yells as tears start to stream down his face. Reluctantly, he grabs her wrist and flips her. Running over the edge, he dives into the rushing waters. He hits the water and quickly resurfaces. He takes a deep breath and plunges back down. He looks around trying to make sense of the blurry figures under the water. He sees her slowly sinking down and kicks fruitlessly. He screams under the water in anger. Pulling himself back up to the top, he gasps for air. He swims back down and uses his arms to propel himself closer to Kim. He reaches her and grabs her unconscious body and uses all his strength to bring her to the surface. Jack looks around breathing heavily, finally realizing how far away from shore he is. He tiredly starts so swim back and is met halfway by the paramedics. They take her body and start to do chest compressions. Eventually, she coughs up water and blood. After they make it back to shore, the paramedics take her away in one of the ambulances.

Jack sits down on the sand, tears still fall from his eyes as he regains his breath. A minute later Rudy, Jerry and Milton show up and finds Jack.

"Jack! Dude, what the hell happened?!" Jerry says concerned.

"Joan said you jumped in after her soul sister." Milton adds, worried. "What's going on?!"

Too exhausted to make sentences, Jack only explained with one word responses.

"Kim... Jumped... Save her."

Processing the information that they were given, Rudy eventually says, "Jack, that was extremely dangerous! You could've died!"

Jack looks up at Rudy with red teary eyes and whispers, "I don't care. As long as she's breathing, that's all that matters."

"Jack-" Rudy starts but is cut off when Jack groans, grabbing his stomach. He leans over and pukes. Rudy crouches down and looks at Jack's face. "Are you all right?"

Jack tries to answer, but he continues to retch and dry-heave until his vision begins to blur and his world is engulfed in a sea of black.

"Jack?! Hey, you!" Rudy yells and points at one of the paramedics that were about to leave. "We need help over here!"  
Once the paramedic realizes that Jack was unconscious he immediately calls for a gurney and he and his partner sprint over to Jack's aid.

"What happened?!" the paramedic asks, putting a brace on Jack's neck and checking his pulse.

"I don't know. I was about to say something and he started puking. Then, he just passed out. He was the one who saved the girl, maybe he swallowed too much water or something? I don't know! I'm not a doctor! So don't ask me if I know what happened!"

"Okay, just relax. He'll be fine." The paramedic tries to reassure Rudy. They lift the gurney, bringing it up to the ambulance and loading it on. One of them climbs into the front seat and turns the engine on. His partner shuts the doors and the ambulance wails down the street towards the hospital.

"Come on, guys. We have to get to the hospital. Jerry, call Jack's parents and, Milton, call Kim's." Rudy's voice was quiet and he lost his child-like attitude. The remaining members of the Wasabi Warriors climb into Rudy's van and speed towards the hospital.

After hours of being unconscious, Jack's eyes begin to open slightly, but he immediately closes them due to the bright, LED lights.

Once his eyes adjust to the light, he looks around, noticing the machines, hospital equipment and the other patient in a bed next to his. He looks at the girl lying in the bed, connected to a bunch of tubes and wires. Just as he is about to lie back down, he notices something familiar about this girl. She looks like... Kim...

Shock begins to take over his system, and Jack makes the move to stand up out of his bed, but can't seem to do so without having the overwhelming feeling of dizziness hit him with full force. Jack sits back down on the hospital bed, clutching his head in his hands. Noticing the wheelchair beside his bed, he quickly slips into the chair and wheels his way over to Kim.

"Kim..." He whispers sadly. He goes to stroke her cheek softly, but his hand immediately pulls away due to the coldness of her skin. Her hair is flat and looks damp, her skin is sickly pale and the color of her lips are almost blue.

"I can't believe you did this Kim... Why didn't you tell me..." For the third time today, Jack feels tears prick his eyes. He places his head onto her bed and cries softly into the blankets.

"Jack? Why are you crying?"

Jack looks up slowly, and sees Kim looking at him with tired, sad eyes. He immediately engulfs her into a hug.

"Kim! Kim... Thank God you're all right! What happened? Why did you do that? Why didn't you tell me?! I could have-"

"Jack! Just stop...please." She looks away from his sad and slightly angered expression and down at her hands. She plays with the scratchy blanket.

"Sorry. I... I don't know... I can't stand not knowing what's going on. You're my... best friend... And I care about you. A lot! I can't lose you. So please tell me what's going on." Kim still fools around with the edge of the blanket not able to look Jack in the eyes. "Kim, please." She sighs and slowly looks up.

"I don't know... I guess I just felt alone. So I... started to cut my wrists..." She shows him her wrists and he stares at them, before gently caressing them with the pad of his thumb.

"Kim, you know I'm always here for you. No matter what! I don't care."

"I know but-" She gets cut off when shouting is heard from outside the room.

"My daughter's medical bill is how much?!" Kim's parents.

As the yelling continues, Jack gets up from the wheelchair and makes his way to the door. Opening the door just a crack, he sees the doctor leaving and Kim's parents still talking outside of their daughter's room.

"I will not be paying for this!" Her father yells. "How can I?! It's her fault that I lost my job!"

"This just a waste of our time and money." Kim's mother says, crossing her arms with a disgusted look. "This is only a phase she's going through. She's perfectly fine and all she wants is attention."

Jack can't believe what he's hearing! These people are blaming their own daughter for something that they caused!

He looks back over to Kim and sees her head in her hands. She's bawling her eyes out. This absolutely kills Jack. Seeing his best friend, the love of his life, in this state makes him sick to his stomach.

Not being able to hear another word of these lies, Jack bursts through the door, anger taking over his system.

"Is that what you think?" He says angrily to Kim's parent's "That all of this is just a freaking phase?! That Kim's just trying to seek attention?! Well then you obviously don't know Kim the way I do. I bet you don't even know how old Kim is!"

Her dad gives him a _you've-got-to-be-kidding-me_ look.

"Of course we know her age!" he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "She's fourteen."

Jack laughs at their stupidity. "She's sixteen. She's turning seventeen in August." He shakes his head. "You're parents! Why don't you start acting like some instead of spoiled adults!"

"You little brat!" Kim's mother yells, "How dare you speak to us like that! You have no right! Now move out of the way so we can see Kimberly!" Her dad shoves Jack into the wall. He walks in the room where Kim is and Jack is supposed to be. As Jack knocks into the wall the dizziness takes over again. He collapses to the floor and shakes his head, trying to get rid of it. Looking up, Jack sees Kim's parents coming up to her and stop in front of her bed.

"How are you, Kimberly?" Angela says, going for her daughter's hand. But Kim quickly pulls it away from her.

"Don't touch me." She says, betrayal and hurt in her voice.

"But, Kimberly, I'm your mother."

"No you're not!" Tears shone in her eyes again and Jack sat back down in the wheelchair, taking her hand. "You're hardly my parents. If it wasn't for you two, I probably would not be lying here!"

"Kim, it's okay, just relax." Jack tries to ease her.

"How can you say it's our fault?! You're the one who made the choice to try and kill yourself!" Kim's dad yelled back at her. She flinches and a few tears fall again. Seeing Kim cry again makes Jack use all his strength to not punch her dad. With one hand clenched in a fist, making his knuckles white, he grabs Kim's mom's wrist and pulled her out into the hallway. His action infuriates Kim's dad and he quickly follows them out the door. "What do you think you are doing with my wife?!"

"I've had it with the two of you!" Jack yells at them loud enough to make his point but not loud enough for Kim to hear. "Either start acting like parents or stop seeing Kim. And she prefers Kim, not Kimberly!" He stands in the doorway, blocking their way in and trying to pretend that the room isn't spinning again. Her mom huffs and turns on her heel.

"You son of a bitch." Her dad growls at Jack. Maintaining his cool, Jack only glares at the man as he watches them walk towards the elevator and get in. Once the doors slide shut, Jack walks back in and sits down in the wheelchair tiredly. They sit in a comfortable silence now that her parents are gone.

"Thanks." Kim breaks the emptiness.

"For what?"

"For telling my parents off." He smiles a little. "And for saving me." she adds quietly. He looks up from his lap and in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? I asked and you said nothing was wrong. I never believed you but you had the chance to tell me so many times and you didn't. Don't you trust me?"

She sighs and replies, "Yes, I do but... I thought I could fix it."

"And when you realized you couldn't you should have come to me."

"Donna said no one would have cared..."

"Why do you care about what she thinks? It doesn't matter! As long as you're you, that's all that matters! Kim, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met! Inside and out. I don't want you to change or kill yourself because of what snobby brats or your parents say."

She looks up at him with a watery smile. "Really?" He nods his head and a huge smile lights up her face. She reaches out and hugs him. "Thanks, Jack." He pulls away and cups her face with his hand.

"You're never going to be alone. Remember that, Kim, I'm always here." She smiles at him and he returns the same, happy smile.

**If you have any suggestions let us know! We will give you credit!**

**Review!**

**~AnA and Maddie xoxo**


End file.
